


His Angel

by tilldawn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Revenants, Romance, Slow-ish burn, Smut, Soulmates, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilldawn/pseuds/tilldawn
Summary: What if Willa did die that night on the homestead, and what if Wynonna didn't utter Waverly's name to a dying Robert Svane? Instead, she spoke the name of her other sister, the middle child, Wren. She doesn't know it yet, but the role that Bobo is destined to play in her life goes far beyond her eldest sister's meddling. This girl could be Bobo's last remaining tether to his dwindling humanity, like a gift sent from his old friend Wyatt for one more genuine chance at redemption. Will the love he harbors for the 23 year old Earp girl be enough to bring Bobo back from the edge?





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Wynonna isn't the only Earp to return to Purgatory. While she may not be the heir, Wren's return home after 4 years away, or shall I say 4 years on the run, will bring about just as much change to the Ghost River Triangle as the Heir's return.

After nearly four years away, Wren can say that she missed a lot of things about her home town, but that god-awful 60s inspired welcome sign was not one of them. Giving a sigh, blowing her bangs up over her forehead, and hauling her duffle bag up onto her shoulder, Wren Earp crosses the border line. After having spent close to 12 hours on a dusty greyhound, Wren was so ready for a drink, so she headed to the best place in town to get a cheap whiskey and set down on a creaky bar stool, Shorty's. The 25-minute walk seemed to pass in mere seconds thanks to Wren's anxiety over having to eventually face her little sister, Waverly. So, she was going to combat her fear the best way that she knew how, the way her older sister had taught her. Wren was going to get well and truly drunk, just like a real Earp.

After agonizing by the door for a couple of minutes, she takes a deep breath, giving herself a little pep talk.  
"You are going to stop being such a pussy and walk through that door. Hold your head high, don't take anyone's shit, and for god's sake Earp, you are going to own the damn place."

With that, she swings the door open, and saunters over to the bar, sets her bag down and sits down on her favorite stool at the end of the bar. She looks around, and though there seems to be a steady stream of customers, the bar seems down a tender. "Jesus, Shorty really needs to put out a bell or something."

Looking over both shoulders, the girl leans herself over the bar and grabs the closest bottle of Jack and slides back into her seat, slowly unscrewing the sealed top. As Wren takes her first relieving swig, she hears someone clear their throat behind her, and a voice cuts through the chatter of the bar. "You know it's rude to just take whatever you want. I don't know how people do things where you're from, but around here, people usually..."

Before the girl can continue, Wren swivels around, bottle in hand and fully intending to fire off some snarky comment, Wynonna style. Her eyes widen when she sees who caught her like a kid with their chubby fist in the cookie jar. After setting down the nearly full bottle she grins sheepishly and interjects. “Hey sis.”

The petite girl's eyes widen as well as shock takes over her face. “Wren! Oh my God, you’re home! When you left, I didn’t think I would see you ever again.”

Before Wren can even register what is happening, she is being smothered by her little sister’s hug and crushed by her tiny, yet surprisingly strong arms. Feeling tears welling up in her hazel eyes, she wraps her arms around Waverly’s petite frame. “God I missed you so much Waves.”

Breaking apart, Waverly wipes a tear and replies, “I missed you too. But that doesn’t mean that I’m not mad at you for checking out after Wynonna left.”

Rubbing a hand down her face, Wren looks back at her younger sister, and can’t help the wave of guilt that washes over her. “I’m so sorry Waverly, I know that I’m a pretty shitty excuse for a sister, I just hope that you can somehow find a way to forgive me.”

Her little sister’s trademark sweet smile overtook her face as she reached around Wren and grabbed the bottle from the bar. “Of course I forgive you silly, we are family, and that is what families do. Now, come on, follow me upstairs. We have a lot to talk about now that you’re back, and we definitely need to be away from these busy bodies.”

Wren let her sister take the lead and followed her up the stairs, closing the small apartment’s door behind her while Waverly settled on the end of the bed with the bottle in her hand. She felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off her shoulders after Waverly forgave her right off the bat. 

Waverly exhales and unscrews the top to the bottle of Jack. “Ok, so I have a hell of a lot to tell you Wren, and I’m assuming you have quite a bit to tell me after years of radio silence. So, we will go shot for shot, that is, depending on your reaction.”

Wren shoots her a toothy grin, and nods. “Sounds fair little sis, now you go first. You look like you have a serious case of ants in your pants. What do you need to tell me?”  
Taking a quick swig, Waverly blurts, “Wynonna is back. She showed up a couple of weeks ago out of the blue.” 

She takes a pause, guzzling some more whisky before continuing. “Not to mention that demons have pretty much taken over, and Wynonna is the only one who can kill them. Turns out Wynonna was always right. About that night on the homestead, about daddy, and about the curse.”

Noting the utter shock on her big sister’s face, Waverly holds the bottle out to Wren, her eyes begging her to say something, anything.  
Wren snatches the bottle and takes a long pull. She shakes her head and looks back to her sister. “Well shit. You got anything else to tell me? Preferably that there are hidden cameras and that this is some bullshit stunt for YouTube. Y’know the whole scare the shit out of the prodigal sister in return for her bailing in the night gamut?”

Waverly looks down and shakes her head regretfully. “Unfortunately no. But I can tell you that Wynonna has Wyatt Earp’s gun, Peacemaker. Oh, and she inadvertently freed a somewhat immortal Doc Holliday.”

Wren gives a wry laugh. “Hey Waves, I’m gonna need you to take the bottle.”

Waverly looks back up at her sister, confusion wrinkling her brow as she grabs the bottle from Wren’s hand. “Why?”

“I don’t want to break it on the way down, that’s why.”

Even more confused Waverly starts to respond, “What—”

Her question is answered prematurely when her sister’s eyes roll back and she hits the floor like a rock. 

So much for owning the place.


End file.
